


Caught

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: He thought he was being careful. This was meant to be a normal weekend off. If only it weren’t so damn hot in here....





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here for smut, it’s mild, but we got it. If not, you wanna skip this one....

He had meant to keep quiet.

Yusuke was planning to spend the weekend at Leblanc to work on his next piece for class. He had chosen to paint his favorite place in a short series of three: the exterior, the cafe, and the attic. Akira had his own assignments to finish, so they sat and worked in relative silence, aside from the odd comment from Morgana here and there. Not even the normal cafe sounds interrupted since Sojiro had closed up to go handle some business in Shibuya. Akira had finished his math and opted to watch Yusuke work for a bit. It was a particularly hot day, and both of them were already down to sleeveless shirts.

Without really expecting an answer, Akira asked Yusuke if he, too, wanted a popsicle. "Mm" was the answer he got. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was yes or no, so he grabbed an extra just in case. He had already started eating his by the time he made it up the stairs where he was caught off guard by the sight of Yusuke's smooth, shirtless back. He quietly passed the extra popsicle to Yusuke who took it with an absent-minded "thank you" before finally putting his pencil down.

"How's it coming?" Akira asked, already finishing his own popsicle.

"Would you like to see?" Yusuke stretched as he held the popsicle in his mouth. Akira walked to the easel and wasn't at all shocked that the outline looked as great as it did.

"Wow," he commented, watching Yusuke lick the running juice off of his fingers. "Impressive as always."

"Thank you," he caught more stray juice. "Oh, I'm making such a mess," he licked his face and fingers before shoving what remained of the popsicle in his mouth. Watching the way his throat moved as he swallowed the juice became too much for Akira, and he excused himself to the restroom. He locked the door and almost immediately pulled down his shorts and freed himself with a sigh. He took himself in hand and steadied himself against the wall, his head back. He felt bad about it but could fight it no longer. Yusuke was hot, and Akira wanted his attention.

He had meant to be quiet. To leave Yusuke to work his magic on the canvas as he took care of himself. The plan was to make it quick, to not think too hard about it and just get it done. But his mind began to wander. He began to focus on the way Yusuke's large hands moved so effortlessly across the canvas, how strong and solid his back had looked as he sat shirtless. He thought about his eyes and the gentle yet appraising looks they give. And then he thought about his voice. That smooth, melodic, rich voice of his that holds so much power and just as much gentle grace. He thought so hard about it, he could begin to actually hear it.

"Akira? Are you alright?" He's pulled from his thoughts by Yusuke's knocking. He had meant to be quiet.

He begins steadying his breathing, but his voice betrays him. "Yeah," comes out far more like a whine than he ever would've appreciated.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance?" Akira looks at his flushed face in the mirror and decides to roll with it. He puts himself away and opens the door.

"I think I'm just feverish. I'm sorry to interrupt your work, but I think it would be best for you to head back for today."

"Nonsense," Yusuke rests a hand on Akira's forehead. "You are quite warm. Come. Let us get you to bed." Once they make it upstairs, Yusuke moves the fan closer to the bed. "With your permission, I'll show you something I do that often helps when I have a fever."

After receiving the literal "okay," Yusuke pushes Akira back to sit on the bed. He leans down until they're eye level again before he rests a hand on Akira's thigh, those eyes boring into Akira's soul. He gasps. "Wh-what's going on?"

"You said you have a fever. You are free to call it whatever you wish." His hands explore Akira's inner thighs and gradually move higher and higher.

"I don't understand," he sounds breathless.

"I could hear the moans from up here. Then I heard my name." Akira's eyes widen as his face reddens even more. "And then I heard..." Yusuke frees him again and begins to stroke, causing Akira to throw his head back as a moan escapes. "You called for me. Am I wrong to assume this is what you wanted?"

He moans again and collapses backward onto his elbows in answer, the sensations overtaking his already sensitive body. He reaches for Yusuke's hand. "Slow..." he just barely manages to breathe out. Yusuke chuckles.

"Does someone not want to break his fever?" He smirks and Akira nearly loses it right then and there. "I suppose I can understand. I'd quite like to preserve this moment myself," he whispers into Akira's ear before nipping the lobe, earning a surprised gasp as Akira grabs onto his shoulders. Just being aware of the strong, rippling muscles currently in his grasp pushes Akira into the realm of purely primal need.

Having left his inhibitions behind, he tries to pull Yusuke closer as he bites his neck, eliciting a sound that's half chuckle, half moan that Akira can actually feel vibrating through his lips. Yusuke pulls back, much to Akira's vocalized chagrin. "My, I never imagined our leader was so greedy." After completely removing the other's shorts, Yusuke lifts Akira's legs as he kneels in front of the bed. "Don't worry. I don't make a habit of leaving works unfinished."

Akira swallows hard at the shift in his tone and is quickly starting to wonder whether he's truly ready for Yusuke when the other dips his head low. "W-wait! Where's Morgana?"

"I let him out when I came to get you," he dips his head again, and Akira, overcome by nerves, tangles a hand in his blue hair. Yusuke maintains a steady expression as he tightens his grip on Akira's legs. "Is this a no?" A lesser man would've taken the way Akira twitched as his cue to continue, but Yusuke simply relaxes his grip and makes to stand. "I hope you can forgive my boorish advances," he attempts to untangle Akira's hand.

Akira does not relax his grip, but pulls Yusuke to him, their faces mere inches apart. "Don't misunderstand," his voice is breathy and clouded with lust. "I want you, but you don't have to do that."

"And if I want to?" Akira gasps as Yusuke's hand returns. He strokes at his original speed, and Akira's breaths get shorter. Yusuke's hand only slows as he closes the ever shortening gap between his lips and Akira's. Each boy melts into the other as their hands explore the new territory.

It's Yusuke's turn to gasp when Akira palms the bulge burning between his thighs. Akira smirks as Yusuke grinds against his hand, his composure melting away and revealing a new level of intensity. "You think that's good..." Akira frees him, and Yusuke shudders at the contact, a deep moan flowing from his throat.

It almost seems to become a competition of sorts: as one strokes, the other strokes faster until they're both panting and sweating. Yusuke, the boy with honor student vocabulary, is reduced to incomplete and nigh unintelligible phrases while his powerful, courageous leader can only moan loudly and swear softly.

"Akira!" The arm Yusuke had been leaning on the whole time gives out as Akira yanks him flush against his body just as they both fall over the edge.

They lie there panting for a long while, trying to wrap their minds around what just happened and what it means going forward. "You are still quite warm," Yusuke breathes out, his face buried in the crook of the other's neck. Akira laughs as he finally untangles his hand from Yusuke’s hair.

"Then you'll just have to take care of me some more, won't you."

**Author's Note:**

> Consider it a warm up, I suppose.... 
> 
> Pun only slightly intended(*´ー｀*)


End file.
